The ideas of the past (warriors story)
by Queen of the psyducks
Summary: Reincarnation. Many think of it as fake, but it can happen. It happens to a group of friends still in school, who die and are reborn not as humans, but as cats. As they live through this new life, they will learn of their pasts through the form of ideas. Dumb ideas, but ideas. rated K plus for violence and possible gore. (HIATUS)


An old school bus travelled along the road, full of many talkative young adults. The teens chatted away, not a care in the world evident. This section of the story focuses on seven people in specific. Five girls, two guys. They all went back and forth, joking and calling each other names and talking about things four of them didn't really understand.

They were on a field trip to some nature preserve no one cared to remember the name of. They didn't really want to go, as ticks were plentiful this time of year and nature had no Fanfiction, but it was nice to get away from school for a day.

Well, it's about to become a long time away from school.

What the teens didn't notice were two rather large cars on both sides of the road that seemed to have broken brakes or something, as they kept speeding up. The first one rammed into the side of the bus right where two of the teens were, killing them within seconds. The second one swerved a bit, the sides of the vehicles colliding. Three of the remaining teens died on impact. The last one, a red haired boy named Harrison, was still alive, but fading fast. His wounds got the best of him before paramedics could arrive, and he joined his friends wherever they were to end up.

* * *

A grey and white cat laid under the roots of a rather large tree, grateful to find shelter before it happened. One of her companions laid nearby, her plush brown tail covering her three kittens. Two ginger kits, one golden brown kit. They were born a few says before, so they hadn't even opened their eyes yet. The bi-coloured she-cat moved her gaze down to the little bodies of her own kin, smiling as they wriggled towards her belly hungrily. They were born not long ago, all five of them. Four she-kits, one tom. Two white kits, one grey, one dappled brown kit, and one black kit. They were all perfect in her eyes, but she couldn't help but worry for them.

The tom, a small white cat, seemed to be breathing improperly. Even when she licked his fur the wrong way, it seemed to do nothing. She had named him Shade, as he looked as if he would be able to hunt in the shadows better than any cat ever could. And the white she-cat seemed to have something wrong with her paw, which could end up keeping her from hunting successfully. Her daughter could end up starving...

The new mother licked the tom's fur, trying to get his breathing back to normal. His breathing was very faint now. So faint, even a near silent whisper would be lower than his breathing.

"Lake, it's no use," the other queen mewed sadly, "he's too far away. Let him go out of this world as he went in, with much love and pride."Lake looked up at her friend, shocked at what she said. Too far away…? As much as she hated to admit it, her friend, Lily, was right.

She sighed and moved him closer to his head, pressing her muzzle into his fur. "I'm so proud of you, my only son. May you rest in the greatest of haven's, surrounded by many kits to play with while you wait for us. I love you, your father loves you, and I know your sisters all love you, too." Shade stopped breathing a little after she finished. Lake let out a yowl of grief before moving her soon back towards his sisters. They climbed on him affectionately, licking him every so often. This brought a light feeling to Lake's heart.

"I've lost one kit...I refuse to lose anymore." She wrapped her tail over her kin, listening to the soft sounds of their mews and the other queen's snoring. She glanced over them, thinking of good names. "Shine," she looked at the grey she-cat, who's fur seemed to glimmer in the dim light of the new dawn approaching. "Moth," she looked at the brown kit, who looked as if she would be able to outrun even the fastest moth the future. "Ice," she named the white she-kit, whose plumy tail reminded her of the clouds one would see when ice has just covered the waters along the path her group travelled. "And Wee Duck," she named the black kitten, after her late sister who looked almost identical to the newly-born bundle of fur. "I'm sure Branch won't mind that I named you all," she giggled, licking off a few drops of water that landed on her fur from the storm that was starting to become a small shower.

It's true, that some of the brightest stars one could see were in the greenest season. Lake had four of them beside her, and one up with the clouds.

* * *

**Well, I got rid of some stories I'll never update ever, so here's a new one. I'm really looking forward to writing this, and I think it will give me a chance to be a better writer.**

**I hope my friend is happy he died last.**

**And that my other friend is happy she's not just Duck anymore. She's Wee Duck :3**


End file.
